The Cullen House
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: A basic description of how I picture the Cullen house. Oneshot.


**First Floor**

The first floor of the Cullen house is completely different from the rest as it is not bright white. Instead, the walls are wood and so is the floor. On the right is a small sitting area. Looking to the left, there is the den, which is a step down from the main floor. The ceiling is slightly lower. There is brown carpet, and all the furniture is brown leather. The coffee table is larger than normal, and there are pillows positioned around it. This is where the pack eats their meals. There is a large HD TV (not a flat screen) and a stereo system along with several game systems (these are all Edward's, but sometimes he shares them). On the left wall, there is a door to the basement. Step back out of the den, and there is a kitchen to the left. It is large, and made for cooking big portions of food. There is a sliding glass door which is open most of the time, and a patio with a grill outside.

**Basement**

The Cullen kids have transformed the basement into the ultimate hangout. After heading down the stairs, there is another HD TV (once again, not a flat screen) with a full stereo system and several game systems (these are Jasper's, but he shares them with the girls). To the left, there is a trampoline with a screen around it (the screen has no real purpose). The ceiling is low in the basement, so when someone jumps on the trampoline, they will bang their head on the ceiling, causing the house to shake.

**Second Floor**

After heading up some stairs from the first floor, there is the second floor. On the left is a kitchen that is identical to the one from the movie, and on the right is a white, open living room. There is a HD flat screen mounted on the wall with a full stereo system, and several games systems underneath it (these are Emmett's, but he does share them… sometimes). The furniture is all white and square-ish (for lack of a better word.) The right wall is all glass. Look back past the stairs and there is a small balcony.

**The Cullen Kids' Rooms**

Head up a very tight stairway, and there is a very tight hallway to greet you. Edward's room is the first one, and it's straight in front of the stairs. It is practically identical to the one in the movie, save for two doors on the right wall that lead to a closet and a bathroom.

Alice and Jasper's room is on the same side as Edward's. The two vampires have split the room into two halves. One side is painted pink and covered in girly posters, the floor is littered with magazines, and there is a cluttered desk with a laptop. The other side is painted forest green and it filled with Civil War memorabilia (mostly Confederate). The bed is built into the wall (it's sort of a rectangular box sticking out from the wall with a mattress in it), and is only big enough to fit one person. A Confederate flag hangs over the bed on the wall, and there a bookshelves all over the place.

The closet is massive, and filled with mostly Alice's things. At the very back there is a door that leads to her little boutique, which is painted hot pink and filled with fluffy carpets and such. There's a tiny window looking out over the side yard.

Across the hall from Edward's room is Emmett and Rosalie's room. It's very dark, there are no windows, and all the lights are dimmed. The walls are purple, and the carpet is a darker shade of purple. The bed is a half circle on the left wall, and is never made up. On the wall next to the door is a messy dresser with a mirror, and there's a full body mirror in the corner. There are two closets. Rosalie's is neat and filled with her clothes, while Emmett's is completely out of order and filled with toys and dirty clothes. The floor of the room is also littered with clothes.

Seth's room (which used to be the guest room) is on the same side as Emmett and Rosalie's, and is directly across the hall from Alice and Jasper's. It has the look of a kid's room, and is filled with handmade dolls of the pack, the Cullens, and the Volturi. There is a twin bed in the left corner near the window, and a desk on the right. The walls are painted blue, and there a few posters of Seth's favorite bands, movies, and a few pictures of everyone.

**Carlisle and Esme's Room**

Up another set of stairs from the end of the hallway is Carlisle and Esme's room. To the right is a window and their closet, which is evenly split up. Carlisle desk is to the left, and a bookshelf is next to it. The bed is across from the door against the wall, and the entire room has a golden feel about it. There is a door to the master bathroom on the left, and next to it is a door to the massive library, which takes up most of this floor (Carlisle has a lot of books).

**The Tower**

Head up the spiral staircase in the library, and you are now in the tower. The whole tower is based around the circular wall in the middle. There is a TV built into the wall, and various furniture (which consists of a couch and several bean bags) in front of it. Head around the wall, and open up a door to see a bunk bed inside of it. Both the top and bottom bunks are queen sized, so two couples can stay up here at a time (not that they need too; vampires don't sleep). There is a small fridge with snacks for any being that needs food, and a few animal blood packs for the vampires. A wooden balcony with metal rails wraps around the tower. The walls are all glass, and provide an excellent view.

**The Cottage**

Go back outside from downstairs and head through the woods to discover Bella and Edward's cottage. Once inside, the kitchen is to the left, and the living room is on the right. The furniture is all brown leather like in the den, and the TV is a flat screen. There are also several game systems (which are mostly used by Jacob, Reneesme, and Seth), and a full stereo system.

After head down the hall and into a door on the right, there is Bella and Edward's room. It has a bed, a dresser, and a closet (which is large, and takes up a lot of the house). Back out the door and straight across the hall is the bathroom. At the very end of the hall is Reneesme's room, which is your typical kid's room (save for some large books).

**The Garage**

Back at the house, there is a garage on the left of the main door. Here the Cullens keep all their cars and everything else transportation related. There is a door on the right with steps leading to the first floor.


End file.
